Beyond an Angel's Chorus
by scorpiusRising
Summary: How long had it been? How long had he been changing without her realizing it. It was such a shock to see him in this way after seeing him as that cute little boy for so long. And what was this feeling? Love...it couldn't be. Could it?


Beyond an Angel's Chorus…

Time had passed them by so quickly that they hadn't noticed the change. They were still the same small children that had met some years ago to each other's eyes…until this day. Angel, otherwise known as A, had just gotten out of the shower in one of the many bathrooms on the 4th floor of the Wammy's orphanage. Her long, normally curly, blonde hair was sopping wet and clinging to her still wet skin as she wrapped the towel around her body. Her freckled face was flushed slightly from the heat of the water. She personally couldn't see how Beyond could stand to take those freezing cold showers that he liked so much. She sighed when she realized that she had forgotten to bring clean clothes into the bathroom with her and reach for the doorknob. But, just as she grabbed it, it opened, pulling her with it, causing her to become face to…chest?

She blushed a deep red when her face stopped just short of colliding into a thin, but hard and muscular chest that looked as if seraphim had chiseled it into the finest block of moonlight flesh colored marble that had ever been. A pair of wide, ruby red eyes stared down at her, as the cheeks belonging to the same body as the perfect chest turned a light pink color. "Oops! Sorry, Angel. I didn't know that you were in here," Beyond said softly. Angel blushed even more and slowly moved her gaze up from his chest to his face, staring into his eyes. Beyond's cheeks flushed a small bit of a deeper pink as she did so, seeing as the towel around her body did little but simply cover her body, clinging to her every curve.

Angel blushed more, noticing that he was staring at her, slowly finding her eyes drifting back down to his chest. "W-When…W-When did you g-get muscles?" she asked shyly, softly running her fingertips down the pale flesh. Beyond's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as his body gave a soft shiver and his lips released a soft sigh. Angel blushed more and looked up at him once again, realizing that she had extracted that reaction from him.

"I've had them," he whispered softly, feeling her fingers slide over his chest slowly. "I guess…my shirts are always too baggy for you to see them or you've just never noticed. And since when do you have actual breasts?" he asked with a smirk, slowly sliding his hands across her hips, to her stomach and then up to softly cup her chest.

"Aaaah," she sighed softly, closing her eyes as the sound ghosted out of her mouth, across her pale lips and into the air, where it swept across the room and into his ears. Beyond blushed a bit more and gave her a confused look once she opened her eyes to stare up at him. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered shyly. "It's just that…that felt…kind of good."

Beyond raised one black eyebrow. "It did?" he asked as he gave them a soft squeeze, earning another soft sigh from the small blonde's pale lips. His eyes flickered up from her soft mounds to her face. Her lips, as always, were a soft rosy red and a light pink flush was spread over her pale freckled cheeks. When on earth had she gotten so beautiful? Why was he only noticing her beauty now? Now he knew why the other boys were always fawning over her, trying to get her attention and trying to touch her…like he was doing now. He suddenly found himself leaning down towards her, their faces getting closer and closer. Her eyes remained closed, lips parting a small bit to let out a soft moan as Beyond began to massage her breasts gently. That one tiny moan sent Beyond off his handle and he leaned down the rest of the way, pressing his lips to hers in a possessive, dominant manner. He suddenly wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything before, but…to his surprise...Angel kissed him back. Reluctantly, the kiss was broken by the one who started it so that he could stare at her with another questioning look. Angel only blushed a deeper pink and stared up at him shyly. "You…kissed me back?" Beyond asked, befuddled slightly by his best friend's action.

She nodded slowly, but before Beyond could ask her why, she placed a thin, delicate finger to his lips. "I've…I've always…kind of…wanted to k-kiss you, B," she said shyly. At hearing this, his ruby eyes widened with both shock…and excitement. "I guess…I've always…maybe if only a little bit…liked you. T-That's why I kept turning down all of the other boys, other than the fact that they just wanted a pretty little toy to play with. I was…waiting for you, Beyond," she whispered as she tilted her head up a small bit to stare into his eyes, only to have his lips crashed against hers again. She absolutely melted into the touch, slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, going limp in his arms besides that. The feelings that were sent through her body were almost too much; happiness, excitement, affection, pure love…and lust. She wanted him so badly, but didn't know if he wanted her as well. Was he just like all of the other boys, wanting her for nothing other than her breathtaking looks and jaw dropping body? Or was she to him…something a little different? She wanted to know so badly, and suddenly, her wanting was over as Beyond slowly pulled his lips away from hers.

"Angel," he whispered softly, having only pulled away just enough to speak, their lips still brushing as the words rolled out of his soft, pale mouth. "Angel…My Angel," he whispered again, sending shivers down her fragile spine. "I love you."

Angel's eyes midnight blue eyes shot open and widened in shock, staring in awe at the raven-haired boy in front of her. "Beyond…you…?"

"Yes," he whispered softly again. "I love you, Angel. I was just…always too much of a coward to tell you," he whispered before he leaned back down, kissing her lips in the same possessive and powerful, but gentle, manner that he had before. His need to feel her grew stronger and stronger with each passing moment. He could hardly stand it. He wanted her…and he wanted her right now. Angel blushed when Beyond moved forward slowly, leading her backwards into the bathroom, closing and locking the door once the both of them were inside said room. A knot began to form in the pit of her stomach, tightening a small bit when a pair of strong hands lifted her up to sit on the marble counter that rested against the bathroom wall, blushing more as Beyond's mouth ravaged her own.

Parting her lips with his tongue, Beyond slid the slick piece of flesh into Angel's mouth, running it everywhere that it could touch, resulting in another soft moan from the blonde. The only thing that separated the young male from her undeniably flawless skin was the thin, white towel that was threatening to fall from her body at any moment now.

Beyond, being in only his faded and torn blue jeans, smirked when it fell off of her breasts. He kissed her deeper, resting his hands on her hips for a moment before slowly sliding them up her sides. Shivers swam up Angel's skin with his touch, stopping when he halted just to tease her. Eventually Beyond's hands reached her breasts again, softly running his fingertips over the soft, smooth flesh and pert nipples before he cupped them gently. Feeling her body let out a shiver when his fingertips brushed over her nipples, Beyond slowly repeated the action, causing Angel to moan softly into his mouth, the sound resonating in his throat and mind.

Beyond smirked again and laid her down on the cool counter, staring down at her, admiring her large breasts and flat stomach, not to mention the beautiful face that was flushed bright pink with slight embarrassment and diffidence. Beyond then slowly leaned down, pressing a soft kiss over her heart and then another between her soft mounds. The blonde closed her eyes again, tightly, when she saw his mouth moving towards her left nipple. "I'm sorry, but…I have stolen a couple of your books and read them," he whispered as his mouth hovered just above the rosy bud. The warm breath that ghosted across the sensitive skin caused Angel to let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

"Y-Y-You read my b-books? W-Which ones?" she stuttered shyly.

"The romance ones, and they said, that this," he whispered as he slowly and soft ran his tongue against her left nipple, causing a gasp and a soft moan to escape from Angel's lungs, "Feels good for women. Does it?" he asked as he stared up at her, his mouth still above her nipple.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes," she stuttered timidly. Beyond smiled softly and slowly ran the slick, wet flesh of his tongue against her pert nipple again, closing his eyes and sighing softly when he heard her make another sound of pleasure. Beyond groaned softly when he shifted as he leaned over her, to be able to lap at her flesh better, feeling that his pants had suddenly become very tight around him. Reaching his free hand down to investigate the tightness, he blushed when he realized what had caused it. Though, considering what he was doing right now, this was perfectly natural so he chose to ignore it, licking his lips softly before closing them around Angel's alert left nipple, giving it a soft suck. "AaaAah!" she moaned quietly, arching her back a small bit, towards the starting point of the pleasurable sensation that was sweeping across her petite body…his mouth.

Beyond blushed a small bit but gentle gave the bud another soft suck smirking when he was rewarded with another shy moan, the sound making him throb with wanting in his pants. It was getting so very hard to hold back, but he knew that he had to for her sake, not wanting this to happen too fast or end too soon for either of their likings. While he quietly and gently worked on her left nipple, he raised his left hand and circled his fingertips around her right nipple. With every action that he made, Angel would either let a soft moan or sigh escape her lips, occasionally lifting her back in an attempt to get more of her flesh into his mouth, wanting to experience more; wanting to see him…feel him…all of him. Angel whimpered softly every time that he would pull away mischievously, which was every time that she arched her back to get more. "B-B-Beyond…mmmmm…p-please stop teasing me," she moaned softly, doming her back again. Once again she let out a whimper of protest as Beyond pulled away from her breasts completely. Soft lips began to press themselves lower and lower down her stomach, nipping softly at her hips. Angel blushed a deep red when she felt the towel being pulled away from her hips, leaving her completely naked. She shyly opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her left hip, wondering what Beyond was doing. Her eyes widened when she saw what she had been wondering. Beyond leaned forward slowly, eyes closed as he dipped his tongue between her folds, running it from base to top where he slid it over her clit.

Angel's body jerked in surprise and pleasure. "AAAAH!" she moaned, not being quite so quiet any more. Beyond blushed a small bit, his erection throbbing painfully against his jeans, and slowly repeated the action, her sweet flavor washing across his tongue and then entire mouth. "MmmMmMmMmmmm!" she moaned a little louder as she closed her eyes tightly and craned her back. She had never felt like this before and knowing that it was Beyond that was making her feel like this just made it that much better. She didn't want this to end…ever.

She couldn't grip the counter because of the sheer texture of it, so instead her hands found their way down, weaving into Beyond's jet black hair, tugging it a small bit each time that a wave of pleasure threatened to drown her. Beyond suddenly just simply couldn't take it any long and removed his right hand from her hips, laying his left forearm across them to keep them down, slowly lowering it down to his pants…and undoing them. He continued to use his tongue to pleasure the beautiful female in front of him, dipping the wet muscle inside her slowly, as he pulled himself out of his pants with a soft sigh of relief. But, the moment that Angel let out a cry of pleasure, all relief was gone. Beyond's member throbbed almost painfully, growing even harder, despite him thinking that that was impossible. As he pulled his tongue out and dipped it back inside her, running it against her inner walls, Beyond softly gripped his erection, letting a soft moan escape his lips, vibrating his tongue inside her. Angel moaned loudly, but wondered why he had moaned as well. The raven-haired male then gave his manhood a soft tug and let out another soft moan, pulling his tongue out of the blonde, closing his mouth around her clit and giving it a passionate suck. "AaaAaaAaaaaaaAaaaaah!" she moaned, arching her back into a dramatic curve. "Mmmmm! B-Beyond. I-I-I feel like…like I'm going to explode."

"T-Then explode," he panted softly after another moan before pushing his tongue inside her again, swirling it around as his hand worked hurriedly on his pulsing erection. After a few more moments a wave of pleasure racked Angel's body, causing her to shiver and cry out with pleasure as she reached her climax. Beyond then slowly pulled away, nipping her hips softly as he moaned again, sliding his thumb into the slit at the top of his member.

"I-Is something wrong?" Angel asked as she slowly sat up a small bit to stare at him, panting heavily. He looked up at her and smiled softly after having quickly putting himself back in his pants so she wouldn't see, as not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"No. Nothing's wrong? Why do you ask?" he asked as he slowly pushed her back down on the counter, leaning over her.

"B-B-Because….y-you were moaning too," she said with a bright blush as she stared up at him. Beyond blushed a small bit and simply leaned down, kissing her deeply on the lips. Angel's cheeks flushed a deeper red, but she kissed him back. Her curiosity got the better of her after a moment though and she softly placed a hand between then, sliding it down his bare chest to his stomach and then to the hem of his pants. She paused for a moment when she heard his breath catch, swallowing nervously before she slowly slid her hand a little further down, softly cupping the bulge in his pants causing him to shiver and let out a soft moan. "Oh!" she said softly in surprise. "Y-You're...you have…um…"

"An erection," he finished shyly, looking away nervously.

She blushed more but nodded slowly. "D-Did I…c-cause it?" she asked as she stared up at him timidly. Beyond blushed a small bit but slowly nodded. "D-Does it hurt?" she asked as she slowly looked down at the daunting bulge in his pants.

Beyond slowly shook his head. "No. I-It doesn't hurt," he replied softly and shyly.

"But…it seems like it must."

"And why is that?"

"B-Because…you were m-moaning, your b-breathing is strained. N-Not to mention that your skin is c-covered with a l-light layer of s-sweat," she said shyly as her hand stayed cupped against his pants. Beyond blushed more as he stared down at her, his ruby eyes still hazed over with a slight lust. Angel blushed more as well and shyly looked away, sliding her hand back up a small bit, and closing her eyes diffidently before sliding her fingertips under the hem of his pants. Beyond gasped and stared down at her with wide eyes.

"W-What are you….Aaaaaaaah," his question was cut off by the moan that escaped his lips when her hand slowly slid in the rest of the way, brushing her fingers over him directly and softly. Angel blushed more and shyly looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. She slowly looked down and stared for a moment before brushing his erection delicately. "Mmmmm," he moaned again, closing his eyes slowly, his breathing becoming quicker and shallower, becoming more like pants. He then suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out of his pants. "You…shouldn't have to do that," he panted softly, swallowing the access saliva that had accumulated in his mouth from the simple touch.

"B-But Beyond, I want…I mean," she paused, her cheeks flushing a red deeper than his eyes as she stared up at him bashfully. "Y-You got to t-touch me. I-I find it o-only fair that," she paused again for a moment. "T-That I get to touch you too."

Beyond's eyes widened as he stared at her in complete shock. "Angel…you really want to…to touch me?" he asked, blushing a small bit. The young, blonde girl simply nodded as she stared at him. He sighed softly, staring down for a moment before taking her hands and placing them to the zipper and button of his jeans. "It's…easier when they're open at least," the raven whispered. Angel stared up at him for a moment before slowly unbuttoning his pants and then undoing the zipper, blushing a deep red when she saw his eager erection. "You don't have to if you've changed your mind," he whispered, but it only made Angel that much more determined. Though she blushed more, she slowly sat up and slid off the counter and down onto her knees in front of him. Beyond stared wide eyed at her, backing up in shock, but having his action halted when his back pressed to the passionate red wall behind him. Angel moved forward on her knees so that she was right in front of him again. "A-Angel! Y-You don't have to do that!" he said in a slight panic. He had never received any sort of sexual pleasure before this and what Angel was thinking was extremely dirty. He felt as if, if he let her do this to him, a bit of the purity in her heart would disappear.

"I-I know," she whispered softly as she slowly pulled his pants off of his hips, down past his thighs and knees and then down to his ankles, leaving the male completely bare as she was. When she tugged at the pants softly, Beyond stepped out of them for her, but very slowly and shyly, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her lean towards him. His body shivered and his eyes widened as he gasped at the feel of her tongue softly flicking over the head of his erect member. His nails bit into the wall behind him as her tongue dipped into the slit at the top causing a soft moan to escape his lips. When his erection slid past her lips though, fully into her mouth, Beyond went insane. The sounds that escaped his lips were deeper, hungrier, coming all the way from his toes.

"MMmmmmMmMm!" he moaned, weaving his thin fingers into her fair blonde hair. Angel blushed more, feeling the spring in her stomach starting to coil and her body heating up again.

Beyond's hips jerked forward a small bit when the female on her knees in front of him gave his manhood a soft suck, getting just a small bit more of himself onto her mouth. "MMmmMmMMM!" He moaned again, pulling her down just a slight amount more. He moaned loudly when he felt himself hit the back of her throat but immediately let go of her and pulled away when he heard and felt her gag. "I-I-I'm sorry, Angel," he said as he knelt down beside her.

She blushed a deep red and shyly looked down at her bare lap. "..." She mumbled softly.

"What was that?" He asked shyly, slowly lifting her chin to face him.

"Y-You...um...I l-like the way you taste," she whispered shyly, causing Beyond to blush a red deeper than his eyes as he stared at her. Angel couldn't help but smile a small bit at his expression.

"Y-You're blushing, Beyond," she whispered.

He then blushed even more as he stared at her, still feeling himself throbbing painfully. He figured that Angel could tell that he was still in need of a little help because she reached over slowly, wrapping her dainty fingers around his member and gave it a gentle tug, earning another low moan from the raven.

Angel stared for a moment, timidly stroking Beyond's erection as she thought about all the different pros and cons of going even further. Her mind raced over the different scenarios and finally she decided that there just weren't enough bad things that could happen and slowly moved closer to him.

Not noticing this, until it was much too late, Beyond felt her knees brush against his and then against his inner thighs softly, seeing as his eyes were closed tightly from the pleasure being inflicted by her delicate hand.

When the hand stopped he slowly opened his eyes to see what was wrong, immediately gasping and blushing more. Angel was calmly seated right between his legs, staring up at him, rubbing her thin legs together tightly as if she was trying to smother embers between them. "W-What's wrong?" He asked, gently stroking her tan cheek.

"Beyond I...I feel like...how they...describe it in my books."

"D-Describe what?"

"L-Like...I'm on f-fire for you. Like...I want you to fill me up...be...be my f-first," she said shyly.

Beyond's ruby eyes widened even further, staring deep into her velvet blue eyes. "You mean you want to...to...?" Beyond blushed a bit more, trying to figure out how to finish his sentence delicately, but Angel seemed to know what he was talking about. The blonde slowly nodded as she scanned his face, gasping softly as he lifted her back up onto the countertop and leaned over her. "Are you sure? If we do this...we can never take it back." She simply nodded again and took in a deep breath. He slowly reached over her, grabbing a small bottle of hand cream and squeezed a generous amount in his left hand. Tilting her head to the side as she saw him lower his hand, Angel's cheeks turned the color of fresh strawberries as she watched him spread the cream along his entire length before smoothing the last little bits of cream over her area. Doing so caused his fingertips to brush over her clit again, resulting in a soft moan. "Are you ready?" He asked softly as he positioned himself to intrude her frail body.

"Y-Yes," she whispered shyly, letting out the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes. Beyond softly gripped her thin hips pulling her closer to himself, before he slowly pushed his hips forward, sliding his swollen length inside of her with a soft groan. "Aaaaaah!" She gasped loudly at the feel. There was much more pleasure than pain, but it was still painful.

"Angel…Angel, my love…are you all right?" he asked gently in her ear, his body shivering with his effort to hold himself back, not wanting to hurt her. He wanted to move so badly, wanted to slam their bodies together in an intimate dance and song of bare flesh against bare flesh. Unfortunately…that wasn't exactly the smartest idea that he had ever had.

"I-It…h-h-hurts a little," she whispered softly, taking in deep, even breaths, trying to ease her pain faster. "B-But I'm okay."

"I'll be still for as long as you need me to be," he whispered gently, though his body was showing more urgency than he was letting on. It was so difficult to remain still while he was within her. It was quite nearly torture to do so. The heat that enveloped his member was driving him close to the point of insanity. He honestly didn't know how long he would be able to remain frozen in movements as he was. Thankfully and luckily for him after only a few moments, Angel gave him a soft nod and he took it as a sign that it would be okay to move now.

Slowly pulling his hips back and then pushing them forward again, he removed himself from her body for a moment before slipping himself back in, pushing a little deeper this time. When he did so, he brushed up against something inside her that made her see stars and cry out with pleasure. Of course, Beyond, not knowing the difference between cries of pain and cries of pleasure yet, went rigid and stilled his movements again, believing that he had hurt the velvet blue-eyed female beneath him. "Angel, my love…I haven't hurt you…have I?" he asked neurotically.

"N-No," she panted softly in response, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. "That didn't hurt me, Beyond," she whispered.

"But…you whimpered," he said in a confused tone. "How did it feel…if it didn't hurt?"

"I-It felt…g-good. Really…good," she answered quietly and timidly, a light pink flush starting to glow on her tan, freckled cheeks once more. "Please…don't stop, Beyond."

Beyond blushed a small bit as he stared down at her, but that was all the encouragement that he needed. Immediately after those words bubbled out of her sweet, warm mouth the raven haired male pulled out and thrust himself back inside her. He took great care to be slow, smooth and gentle with his movements, not wanting any pain to arise for Angel…his Angel. But…at the same time he concentrated on finding that spot inside her that made her feel so good. A loud moan, flowing from Angel's throat and out into the cool, open air, told him that he had been successful. It took Beyond only a few thrusts to build up a deliberate, fluid rhythm of thrusting and being able to press against her spot with each buck of his hips.

Angel was sent into a flurry of moans, sighs and an occasional scream. She had never felt like this before. It was amazing, absolutely amazing. It was heaven…pure heaven. She didn't want it to stop…no…she needed it to keep going; needed this to never end. She needed Beyond to never let her go. She suddenly found it essential for him to never leave her. "Aaaaah! B-Beyond! Ooooh, please!" she cried out with pleasant agony, writhing beneath him, arching her back and lifting her hips in attempt to take more of him inside herself. The fire that engulfed her body was becoming nearly unbearable. The feeling was excruciating, exhilarating…intoxicating. Angel felt as if she was going to explode.

Beyond began to move his body faster and harder against her own, a spring in his stomach becoming so tightly coiled that it threatened to snap apart at any moment now. His actions were starting to grow desperate. With each clentch of Angel's already taut muscles, Beyond would let out a moan. It became more difficult to move within her, thusly he had to work harder…thusly causing more friction between them. The sensations were agonizing. Beyond felt as if something didn't happen soon he would go insane.

Fortunately for the two of them, something did happen. With a few more quick, forward snaps of Beyond's hips against Angel's, the girl was sent flying over the edge. Digging her nails into his shoulders and screaming his name, she threw her head back as a bright white flashed over her eyes. Not long after the pressure between them became too much for Beyond as well and he too, was thrown over the glorious golden edge. On a pure impulse, Beyond growled a soft, "Mine," and leaned down, biting her neck roughly and in a possessive manner. The same white flashed over his ruby eyes as his body jerked to a halt and shuddered at the feel of something hot and fluid enveloping his manhood. He felt himself throb inside her, finding himself unable to move.

Both young adults panted heavily, their breath mixing and mingling midair when Beyond slowly removed his mouth from her neck, there being a large mark there now, and as their eyes locked. Something passed between the two of them, that only they could understand, before they both moved at the same time, crashing their lips together passionately and with a love with an intensity that neither of the two had ever experienced before.

"Beyond that was-"

"-amazing," he finished for her as he slowly pulled himself out of her body for a final time.

"Yes," she sighed softly, holding him tightly against herself, her breath still hard and heavy. Beyond chuckled and pressed gentle kisses all across her neck and face before planting his lips to hers again. Their mouths moved for what seemed like an eternity, until neither of them could bear to stand for much longer. They were purely exhausted. Using the last bits of his energy to pull his jeans on and to do them up, Beyond carefully picked Angel up, and cradled her to his broad, naked chest, after she had wrapped the towel around herself once more. They were both thankful that it was so late at night; because they would have surely got in trouble had they been walking the corridors as they were in broad daylight. Beyond never once thought about depositing Angel in her own bed. He, instead, carried her to his own bedroom at the end of the moonlit hallway.

She stared up at him with a bright, tender and loving smile as he opened the door and closed it, locking it as he had done with the bathroom door. Locking rooms that he was in had always tended to be a habit of his. One very strong arm, continued to embrace her to his chest as the other reached down and pulled the satin covers of the bed away from the sheets. The raven sat her on her feet just long enough to remove the towel from her body. She was once again lifted up, but was, this time, laid down onto the cool, red sheets that enclosed the soft mattress of his Beyond's bed. She sighed contently as she started to sink into the inviting sleep that hung around the two like a fog. As quickly as his tired body would allow, Beyond peeled his jeans away from his hips and legs before climbing into the bed as well. Angel immediately moved over to meld their bodies together, cuddling her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Beyond wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself, holding her fondly and devotedly.

"I love you…my Angel," Beyond whispered in her ear as sleep began to take him as well.

"I love you too, Beyond," she whispered back. And within moments, no more words were spoken, no more lips were pressed; bodies no longer clashed and rubbed together. The only sounds that rang in the room were the soft, even breaths that both the raven and the blonde drew in, in their sleep, creating a nearly silent chorus.

…There Lies Her Heart.

A/N: Okay so I wrote this quite a long time ago, but it wasn't getting much love on Deviantart so I figured that I should at least try to put it here to see what people though about it. Reviews would be nice, but I don't expect any. Probably won't do much more Death Note stuff since I'm not really too much into the anime any more. I'm more into Hetalia, Homestuck and The Lorax right now.

So yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this.


End file.
